Under The Moonlight
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Kouga encounters an injured Kagome and decides to return the favor after all the times she has helped him. -KagomeXKouga- Soft Romantic fanfic


_Under The Moonlight_

"Damn Demon!" Kouga howled at a small demon that was running away from him carrying his two shards. The small demon laughed hysterically as he escaped from Kouga's grasp. He wasn't as quick as he normally is with the jewel shards embedded in his legs but he bolted after him, pushing his limit and leaving a trail of blood leading from his wounded legs to the ground.

Kagome is returning from the present finishing her final exams. She climbed out of the well and stretched out her arms, she stared out at the sunset. "I better hurry, it's almost dark." As Kagome turned to walk towards her destination, she was tackled by the same demon Kouga was chasing and she fell back landing on her wrist. "Ohh.." She groaned in pain clutching to her injured wrist. The demon fled, but left a jewel shard behind.

Kouga headed towards the well as he continued to track down the demon until he noticed a petite woman in strange clothes lying in the dirt and grass. He slowed down as he approached her. "Who the hell…" Then he realized who it was, "Kagome!" He rushed to her side and held her head up. "K-Kagome, Kagome wake up." He spoke softly.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kouga's face above hers. "Kouga!" Kagome quickly sat up and accidentally put pressure on her injured wrist and winced. "Oww…"

"What's wrong Kagome?" He moved her hand away from her injured one and held it. "What happened, what are you doing laying here?" Kouga asked, he seemed to have forgotten about his chase with the demon and his stolen shards.

"I just got out of the well and all of a sudden I got tackled down by some demon…I sensed jewel shards." Kagome said, her eyes widened as she sensed something beside her, she turned to find a jewel shard hiding in the grass and picked it up.

"That's mine!" Kouga claimed and grabbed it from her hand and placed it in one of his legs.

"Kouga, you can't just take it form me!" Kagome snapped at him.

"Sorry. But this shard is mine. HUH!" He took in a sharp breath and stood up. "That damn demon has my other shard!" As Kouga was about to run after him he stopped and looked down at Kagome. "Kagome?" He said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Kouga picked her up bridal style and headed towards his wolf tribe.

"K-Kouga, where are you taking me? Aren't you going to get your other shard?" Kagome asked him as his jumped around from place to place.

"I'll kill him some other time, but you've always helped me with my injuries so I'm returning the favor. I can't have a lovely maiden like yourself be left to walk alone in the dark with an injury that will make you defenseless if you encounter a dangerous demon, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Kouga stated firmly.

Kagome blushed, "Kouga, I'm flattered but I'm sure the others are looking for me and-"

"Kagome, please. Let me do this for you."

Kagome gave in and accepted his offer.

They reached a cave that Kouga once left Kagome hostage when they first met. He settled her on one of the wolves' nest and she sat patiently.

"Ok, Um…let me see your hand." Kouga sat beside her. Kagome held out her injured wrist and Kouga gently held it hoping not to cause her any pain. "Um…why does it hurt?" Kouga asked looking at it. "I mean, I don't see anything wrong with it." He examined her wrist.

"That's because it's probably sprained, you know, like something twisted the wrong way."

"Is it broken?" Kouga touch was much softer.

"No, it just means it's overstrained, although it does hurt. I landed on it pretty hard out there." Kagome sighed.

"But, I'm more familiar with cuts and wounds, stuff with blood coming out. I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know how to fix a sprain." Kouga was now disappointed himself knowing he can't help Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to know how willing you were to help. I just need to rest it on something and keep my wrist straight." Kagome found a stick lying in the nest and she placed it against her hand and rested her palm and wrist on it. "Um, Kouga? Do you have a piece of cloth or something?" Kagome asked.

"Here." Kouga ripped a piece from his own clothes and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She then wrapped it around her hand and tied it tightly. "That should do it!" Kagome smiled and checked out her hand. "See Kouga, now I'm better." She looked down at Kouga's legs, they were bruised, scratched, and it looks like the shards were dug out. He had dry blood smeared all around his legs, even staining the fur he had wrapped around his shins.

"Kouga…all this time you were worried over me and a little sprain, but look at you., your legs look torn up." She slid her hand across his leg and looked at him. "Let's go to a river and wash off that blood." She stood up and held his hand and helped him up as they walked towards the nearest river.

It was dark outside and the moon shined brighter than the stars. They reached the river and Kagome placed her free hand in the water and poured it on his legs. Kagome's injured hand was useless for now so she worked with her other one. Kouga sat as she cleaned his legs till it was blood free.

"The water's freezing." Kouga complained and Kagome giggled continuing to wash it away.

"It looks like your wounds heal pretty fast, I guess the left over blood just made it look a bit unpleasant.

"Haha Yeah." He smirked and leaned back supporting himself with his hands buried in the ground.

Kagome brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins sitting her chin on top of her knee caps.

"Something on your mind Kagome?" Kouga asked her, changing his sitting position to an Indian style.

"Not really, but to think I've been spending most of my day with _you_." She hid her mouth behind her knees.

"Is that a problem?" Kouga responded as if he were insulted.

"Oh no, I enjoyed it…weirdly anyways. So you think you'll ever get your shard back from that demon? I mean…running with only one powered up leg is kind of unbalanced don't you think?"

"I'll get it back." He said with determination. He looked up at the stars and so did Kagome. It was a full moon tonight and it glowed behind the dark clouds. The light reflected onto the black river and the waters sparkled underneath it's light.

"What a beautiful moon. It's such a pleasant night. The moon is out, the stars are shining bright, the wind is calm and there's a wonderful cool breeze." Kagome hugged herself and smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty peaceful out here. Calm, quiet, relaxing…isn't it?" Kouga added.

"Yeah, wait, where's your wolf tribe? Shouldn't there be hundreds of wolves around here?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone is out getting food."

"And when you say _food_, you mean dead animals or bodies?"

"Well, dead or alive, they'll end up getting eaten." Kouga smiled and took in a deep breath. "Are you ever gonna leave that mutt?"

Kagome took his question by surprise and stared at him blankly. "Uh..umm.."

"I don't get what you see in the half demon. Isn't he basically two timing you with his dead girlfriend?" Kouga sneered.

"No, it's not that…Inuyasha's always been there for me. And I plan on staying by his side, I care about him a lot." She played with her hair as she spoke.

"You know, if only you've stayed with me, you'd probably feel the same way."

"Maybe." Kagome muttered quietly.

"Hey, you've got something on your face." Kouga pointed out and he picked it out.

"What is it? Bug?" Kagome blushed as he caressed her skin.

"Nah, it's just a flower petal." Kouga flicked it away and Kagome looked up to see a tree with blooming flowers.

"I wonder what Inuyasha and the other's are doing." Kagome wondered losing herself in the stars.

"Kagome." Kouga faced her and he gently held her chin, Kagome's cheeks turned pink as he leaned forward. Their lips were about to make contact, but Kagome turned away rejecting him. "What's wrong?" Kouga asked, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…I can't, Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! That's all I hear from you, why do you care about that stupid mutt? He's always putting you in danger." He snarled.

"He's not stupid, well, in ways he is, but he's always protecting me! I put _myself_ in that danger, it's not his fault…I'm the one who's always hurting him, because he's always trying to save me." Kagome clenched her fist and bit her lip realizing she's the one who's been hurting Inuyasha this whole time.

Kouga's face grew calm and he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry I upset you." He apologized as he buried his nose into her silky hair.

"I-It's ok." She said closing her eyes.

"You must be tired, I want you to stay with me tonight, and tomorrow I promise I'll return you to your friends. Ok." He stated.

"Thanks." Kagome decided to thank him by giving him a peck on the cheek, so she tippy toed (since he was much taller) and as she was about to brush her lips against his cheek he held her chin to move her head and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but then she came to her senses and relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck as the two kissed underneath the moonlight and the stars.

_

* * *

_

_Alrighty, well what do you think? I watched Inuyasha last night about Kagome and Kouga and I always thought they were a cute couple. Sorry if the ending was a bit too quick, I didn't know what else to write and I wanted everything to be detailed. Well R&R thanks!_


End file.
